role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Iori-14
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Iori-14 '(イオリ-14'', Iori-14) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Iori clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back once more. His opposite is Kyo-14. About Iori-14 Iori-14 is one of the unique clones out of the thousands NESTS created. His most impressive feats are possessing other minor powers, but able to wield the Kusanagi and Yagami flames simultaneously. Thus, Iori-14 holds a high position in the NESTS cartel. History Creation Iori-14 was planned to be NESTS more significant and Iori clones. He is one of the unique Iori clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS. He is created by cloning a random Iori clone and being modified to NESTS liking. Iori-14 is a very significant and experimental clone to NESTS, because the idea is that he can use the crimson flames from Kyo Kusanagi. This was made possible by inputting Kyo Kusanagi's DNA into his own, which worked, easily making Iori-14 wield the Kusanagi flame. Another interesting feat is that his Riot of the Blood state was also kept, making him capable of transforming into it at will. This turned out to be a success, in which NESTS' scientists were praised on. His memories contain the fighting styles of Iori's and Kyo's, but none of their personal memories. Release Iori-14 was kept as a special clone in a docile status for a year. He was finally released and pitted against the KOF cast in which he beat a good portion of them. He then challenged Kyo Kusanagi personally, wanting to him. The battle ended in Kyo's favor, in which he injured Iori-14 very badly. Iori-14 was healed afterwards by a teammate, and retreated, vowing revenge on him--and Iori Yagami. Appearance Iori-14's skin and hair is darker than the original Iori's. Similar to Iori-9, his eyes are black with red irises, appearing demonic and menacing. Iori-14's clothes remain mostly unchanged from his source, although his torso and sleeves have been recolored to a light blue like Iori-9. Personality Iori-14 is very confident in his special power to simultaneously control the Yagami and Kusanagi flame which leads to his cockiness, although he does not underestimate his opponents. Iori-14 isn't all bark and no bite however, as he is quick and willing to dispose any enemies he finds bothering to him or NESTS tasked him to take down. He is very similar to Kyo-14 in personality, although he keeps some traits of Iori Yagami. One of these traits is his reasoning to stop the spread of destruction and violence, although he is willing to target it at his opponent at all costs. Iori-14 does not care he is a clone and knows he is one, as he accepts it and thinks of himself as a monstrosity that wasn't supposed to happen, in which he likes the idea, much like Kyo-14. Abilities and Forms |-|Iori-14= '''Iori-14 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Yasakani Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of the Yasakani fighting style, he keeps this. *'Forbidden Yagami Techniques' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of the techniques, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Instincts' - Because of Iori's DNA, Iori-14 keeps this. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - His fighting style is a customized and simultaneously an enhanced fighting style of the Yasakani clan's fighting style. It is more brutal and sadistic, but he also relies more on strategy. *'Supernatural Strength' - Iori-14 is strong enough to lift massive vehicles. *'Enhanced Speed' - Iori-14 is very fast. **'Brief Supernatural Speed' - Iori-14 can move at brief speeds at the speed of sound. *'Razor Hand' - Iori-14's hands are naturally applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Netherkinesis' - Iori-14 has some control over nether, the dark essence that flows through the universe and the dead. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because of Kyo's DNA, Kyo-14 has full control, complete power and mastery over the Kusanagi flame. *'Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Because of Iori's DNA, Kyo-14 has full control, complete power and mastery over the Orochi flame. |-|Riot of the Blood= Orochi Iori-14 Because NESTS chose not to remove the presence of the Orochi blood in Iori-14, he keeps his own Riot of the Blood state. His skin darkens to a dark purple, while his eyes are a glowing red as a shadow is cast over his forehead from his hair. His hair darkens further, and he is hunched over while emitting heavy, dense breath from his mouth. NESTS programmed proper control over the Riot of the Blood state, so Iori-14 can transform at will and has better control than the original Iori does. His morality on NESTS also will not change, as he will not attack his teammates. *'Yasakani Fighting Style' - Iori-14 still keeps this. *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Iori-14 still keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Iori-14's fighting style is very similar to the original Iori's when he is in his Orochi state, albeit more brutal and strategic. *'Supernatural Strength' - Iori-14 strength increases, able to lift massive aircrafts. *'Supernatural Speed' - Iori-14 can freely travel at speeds below the speed of sound. *'Enhanced Razor Hand' - Iori-14's hands can now slice through anything. *'Enhanced Netherkinesis' - Iori-14's nether has significantly increased in power. *'Fused-Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Both his Kusanagi and Orochi flames have merged to form a single Orochi flame--which is extremely hot and powerful. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Clones